


黑執事短篇

by abc761012



Category: Black Butler, 黑執事, 黒執事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: P.S：因尚未看見謝爾(或謝爾他哥)原本叫什麼名字？所以就先用不同的翻譯替代配對：賽謝，有自創人物出現，以及自創配對





	1. 契約的存在性（賽謝）

契約是連結賽巴斯欽和謝爾的共通性，只要是惡魔族的人都知道撒旦的寶貝兒子路西法很少會去和人類締結契約，謝爾算是不一樣的人類，可以跟至高無上的路西法締結契約，沒有人知道賽巴斯欽為什麼會看上謝爾這個孩子，當初賽巴斯欽遇見謝爾的原因是看見謝爾在火場裡面求助，賽巴斯欽的妹妹雪莉差點救不回謝爾和文森特，賽巴斯欽總是會很關心自己的妹妹的情況，因此賽巴斯欽可以聽見謝爾的呼救聲，成為謝爾的執事。

「少爺，您在想什麼？」賽巴斯欽看見坐在床上冥想。

「沒有。」謝爾搖搖頭，任由賽巴斯欽幫他穿上衣服。

「今天的早餐已經用好了，請少爺到餐廳去吧！不要讓老爺等太久了。」賽巴斯欽摸摸謝爾的頭。

「嗯！小媽會跟我們一起共進早餐嗎？」謝爾顯現出孩子氣。

「雪兒說今天她要上街採購一下，所以一早就出門去了。」賽巴斯欽不會稱自己的妹妹為夫人，儘管雪莉已經嫁給文森特也是一樣。

「這樣啊！」謝爾有些失望。

賽巴斯欽沒有多說什麼，他怎麼會不知道謝爾的個性，自從自己的妹妹在凡多姆海伍家工作後，謝爾就非常的喜歡雪莉，賽巴斯欽可是很注意自己妹妹的一舉一動，然後就開始注意到謝爾這個孩子，決定把謝爾留在自己的身邊，後來雪莉在那場大火之中救了他們父子一命，開始掌管家族使命的謝爾還是很喜歡待在雪莉的身邊，就好像他們是真的親生母子一般，賽巴斯欽不會去阻止謝爾這樣孩子氣的動作，因為他喜歡看見自己妹妹的笑容，他們的父親撒旦從不會要他們早些回到地獄去，一切開始都用放任政策去管理他們，惡魔的美學可是在他們兩兄妹的身上發揮極致。

「雪兒說要是她可以在中午前趕回來的話，應該就可以和大家一起用餐。」賽巴斯欽慢條斯理的說出這句話。

「那賽巴斯欽要陪我一起吃早餐。」謝爾直接要求。

「Yes, my Lord。」賽巴斯欽聽從謝爾的命令。

吃完早餐過後謝爾開始處理一些事務，公司的事情也是交給他處理的，現在他的父親並不方便露面，因此只有很熟悉的熟人在知道他父親的存在，畢竟不可以讓女王知道他父親還活著的消息，那樣的話會遭來更嚴重的殺生之禍，十二歲的謝爾了解到黑社會的不公平，以及做為女王的走狗的意義，如果可以謝爾其實有請求女王在自己成年後就不要接受命令，唯一的原因就是時代其實很快就不需要他們，維多利亞女王也欣然答應這件事情，二十世紀是進步的一切，很快的他們將會被時代的潮流給淘汰的，到了那時就不需要他們的存在，文森特和謝爾知道這樣的事情，現在是能夠幫忙多少就幫忙多少，之後他們就要金盆洗手不再做這些骯髒的事。

「賽巴斯欽，你去查一下這件事情的嫌疑人。」謝爾剛剛收到女王身邊的執事約翰拿過來的任務信。

「Yes, my Lord。」賽巴斯欽馬上去做這件事情。

『怎麼感覺這件事情很奇怪？要不要去請教父親和小媽？』謝爾就是覺得有些不對勁。

謝爾決定去父親的書房問問父親這件事情到底要怎樣處理，很多事情謝爾還是要學習的，因此謝爾願意虛心的求教自己的父親和雪莉，田中先生因為某些關係所以根本無法請教，現在能夠知道黑社會是怎樣情況的人就只有自己的父親和當年他的執事雪莉，當年的執事已經是現在的妻子，賽巴斯欽也會提供自己的看法告訴他們，謝爾會採納大家的看法去處理那些事情，謝爾的一貫作風都非常的強硬果斷，做事效率讓女王感到非常的開心。

「父親。」謝爾敲敲書房的門。

「請進。」文森特開口說。

「父親，我有些事情想要請教您。」謝爾拿著任務信請求。

「小媽也一起聽，可以嗎？」謝爾看向正在整理書籍的雪莉。

「可以，不過我們等哥哥回來好了，哥哥應該已經查到什麼了。」雪莉微笑。

「好。」謝爾點頭。

「少爺，您要的東西我已經查的差不多了。」賽巴斯欽打開書房的門說。

他們四個人一起討論事情，正確來說是只有謝爾他們父子在討論事情，賽巴斯欽和雪莉沒有差嘴的餘地，他們也不想要去干涉這些事情，依照文森特多年的經驗覺得這件事情非常的不單純，而且又偏偏有關皇室的事情，謝爾知道這件事情還是需要小心翼翼才好，要不然的話一定會出事情的，隱藏在黑暗當中的一切，如果不小心的話一定會死的很難看的，而且只要有關皇室的事情，到最後的下場幾乎是不得好死的狀態，十二歲的謝爾已經充分了解到這樣是的事情了，賽巴斯欽也會用自己的能力好好的保護謝爾的一切，只是被他們用血液成為惡魔的父子，以後的路又要怎樣走下去？

「謝爾，出去小心點，不要讓你父親擔心了。」雪莉幫謝爾整理好衣服。

「我知道了，小媽和父親就等我的消息。」謝爾稍微的撒嬌一下。

『這次的事情我怎麼覺得是有關惡魔族的人，還是要問一下紅髮惡魔他們嗎？但…父親那裏？』雪莉看著他們出門不知道要說什麼。

「賽巴斯欽，你覺得是什麼人幹的？」來到出事現場後謝爾問賽巴斯欽。

「少爺，這次請您務必要小心，如果遇到危險的話，請務必一定要發動契約。」賽巴斯欽早已察覺到一些不尋常的事情。

「為什麼？」謝爾有些不解的問。

「這次的事件可能有關我族的人。」賽巴斯欽不想要讓謝爾受到傷害。

契約的存在性就是在最必要的時刻可以發揮功能，賽巴斯欽知道這件事情一定和惡魔族的人有關，但是下等的惡魔只要聞到慾望的味道就會和人類締結契約或是直接殘暴的大屠殺吃下那些靈魂，而他們這些上等的惡魔則會從人類當中精挑細選的找出自己想要的靈魂，因為他們厭倦那樣殘暴殺人的方式，再來就是每位惡魔都有屬於自己的美學，因此不論是下等惡魔或是上等惡魔都有自己的一貫美學，差別在於那樣的美學是否完美罷了，只是這次要槓上的可能是上等惡魔，但是以路西法這位魔王來說並不算什麼。

「少爺，有需要的話請吩咐我。」賽巴斯欽退出讓謝爾自己去晉見皇室的人。

「嗯！」謝爾決定去見皇室的人。

當謝爾去晉見駙馬的時候感覺怪怪的，這位駙馬是維多利亞女王的掌上明珠要嫁的人，只是這位駙馬身上的氣息感覺令人有些不同，那種說不上來的感覺讓謝爾感到很不舒服，他的執事雖然是一名惡魔，可是卻沒有這樣的厭惡感覺，當然雪莉雖然有一半的血統是惡魔，卻也沒有這樣令人討厭的感覺，公主的死和寶盒的失蹤很讓人起疑，連帶跟寶盒有關係的人全部都暴斃身亡，這下子總是有股謎團在襲向他們。

「貝爾公爵，您好。」謝爾有禮貌的打招呼。

「凡多姆海伍伯爵，真是幸會。」貝爾公爵禮貌性的打招呼。

「沒想到公主在這樣的情況香消玉殞。」謝爾感到哀傷。

「是啊！公主人很好，我很喜歡她，期待能夠和她在一起。」貝爾公爵感到傷心難過。

兩人就這樣稍微的聊了一下，謝爾一直在防備貝爾公爵，應該說謝爾打從第一天見到貝爾公爵的時候就在防備他，那天是和雪莉一起去買東西順便去一座廢棄的花園找一些花，沒想到卻遇到這位貝爾公爵，只是那時候沒有多交談就匆匆的離開，後來又再次在公主的訂婚晚會上見到面，謝爾應邀參加那次的晚會，和貝爾公爵多聊了一下，謝爾對貝爾公爵的防備心還是沒有減少，謝爾打從心底就不喜歡貝爾公爵這個人，之後又陸續的被貝爾公爵給邀請出去等等之類的事情，賽巴斯欽和謝爾就是有種不喜歡的感覺。

「我想我該工作了，貝爾公爵。」謝爾微笑的告訴貝爾公爵。

「我還希望伯爵能多多陪我一下呢！」貝爾公爵似乎不希望謝爾離開。

「不了，貝爾公爵，承蒙您的好意，但是我現在有工作要做。」『賽巴斯欽，救我！』謝爾一邊說話一邊呼救。

「公爵大人，我家的主人有事情要做，請不要打擾他。」賽巴斯欽出現在他們的面前。

「路西法魔王，您現在才出現在我的面前，會不會太遲了呢？」貝爾公爵微笑的說。

「看樣子您果然不是人類，只是我不懂您為什麼要殺了公主？」賽巴斯欽把謝爾擁入懷中保護。

「呵呵！您忘記了嗎？路西法魔王大人，我喜歡女人的靈魂。」貝爾顯現出自己的真面目。

「我都忘記了呢！在惡魔族裡面只有你一個是專門針對女性的靈魂來吃的人，那時候差點傷害雪兒，被父親逐出地獄的人。」賽巴斯欽想起來眼前的人是誰。

「呵呵！雪兒公主殿下的靈魂可是最美味的，您懷中的小男孩的靈魂也是吶！」貝爾想要得到謝爾的靈魂。

「賽巴斯欽，我命令你，殺了他。」謝爾下達命令。

「Yes, my Lord。」賽巴斯欽毫不猶豫的開始攻擊。

兩個惡魔打的難分難捨的，謝爾盡量保持距離讓自己不要受到傷害，謝爾相信賽巴斯欽絕對會保護他的，只是他不懂賽巴斯欽到底是用什麼樣的心情保護他，他們兩個早已愛上對方，可是謝爾永遠都不懂賽巴斯欽的心思，賽巴斯欽在他要進入晉見皇室成員的時候有提醒過自己，看樣子這次的惡魔也不是賽巴斯欽的對手，賽巴斯欽很快的就把惡魔給解決掉，謝爾看見這樣的情形大概知道要怎樣去報告，只是很多非關人類的事情還真的不好說，寶盒已經找回來就好了，接下來什麼事情都不要想，只需要好好的休息就可以了。

謝爾把任務完成後就回到宅邸去，現在的他好想要好好的睡一覺，一直以來謝爾從沒有問賽巴斯欽他們之間是否只有契約的存在，而他們之間契約的存在性又是怎樣的存在關係，只要賽巴斯欽不說，謝爾不問，這件事情就會一直的沉默下去，耐不住性子的謝爾決定去問賽巴斯欽這件事情，他想要知道自己在賽巴斯欽心中的地位到底是什麼樣的地位，就是因為很想要知道的關係，所以謝爾決定在晚上睡覺前問賽巴斯欽這件事情，謝爾知道自己已經不想要這樣不安下去。

「賽巴斯欽，我在你心中的地位是什麼？」謝爾鼓起勇氣問出這句話。

「您是我的少爺，我的情人。」賽巴斯欽慣例給予謝爾一個晚安吻。

「謝謝你在我的身邊。」謝爾抱著賽巴斯欽。

「少爺，您該睡了，已經很晚了。」賽巴斯欽哄謝爾入睡。

「賽巴斯欽，今天晚上可以陪我嗎？」謝爾用請求的語氣問。

「我知道了，少爺。」賽巴斯欽沒有任何的意見。

『我的少爺，您的身心以及靈魂都是屬於我的，沒有人可以跟我搶您的，您可是我親自培養出來的靈魂。』賽巴斯欽絕對不會把謝爾讓給任何人的，即使是惡魔也是不行。

惡魔是無情的，但是愛上後惡魔就是有心的，明明冷酷無情的路西法魔王愛上的人類謝爾，讓路西法魔王逐漸有心，這是大家都不知道的，撒旦就是因為愛上了天使才會選擇寬容，儘管兩個孩子的母親都不同，但是他們卻相處的非常好，看見自己的孩子開始有心後，撒旦只是微笑，賽巴斯欽慢慢的有心，他愛上懷中的小男孩，現在他的惡趣味就是逗弄這位可愛的小男孩，這位小男孩他不會讓他發生任何事情的，沒有人可以替代小男孩在他心中的地位，或許這是因為自己不自覺的觀察這位小男孩後，愛上了這位小男孩都沒有自覺，人類能夠給予惡魔的樂趣真是多，但現在賽巴斯欽要謝爾成為自己的情人，成為自己的另外一半。

謝爾安穩的睡在賽巴斯欽的懷中，自己的脆弱與孩子氣只有賽巴斯欽可以看見，只有在賽巴斯欽的面前謝爾可以表現出最真實的一面，遭逢那樣大的事故的謝爾內心的創傷一定很大，謝爾的堅強是大家看在眼裡的，與謝爾很親密的人會心疼謝爾，但是謝爾不想要人家的同情，他只想要用自己的力量證明給大家看，他並不是只是依靠家族過活的孩子，他可以把家族經營的有聲有色的，他會讓那些人知道，自己絕對會不容許他們傷害他最摯愛的人。End


	2. 一見鍾情(文森&自創)

文森一直記得一件事情，那就是自己第一次見到雪莉的時候就已經愛上雪莉了，只是文森沒有想到雪莉竟然不是人類是惡魔與天使的混血，但是雪莉善良的心卻非常的吸引文森，文森的父親也知道這件事情，只是雪莉告訴文森說自己無法和他在一起，文森只好退而求其次，和另外一位貴族的女兒瑞秋在一起，只是文森一直無法忘記和雪莉在一起的日子，儘管自己已經娶妻生子，文森還是無法忘記雪莉的身影，那美麗的身影一直烙印在文森的內心當中，因此才強制自己和雪莉定下契約，讓雪莉留在自己的身邊。

一直以來瑞秋都知道這件事情，文森在結婚的前一天就告訴瑞秋說他的心裡面一直以來已經放了一位女性，那個人是他的執事，瑞秋知道後並沒有多說什麼，瑞秋沒有去嫉妒雪莉的一切，瑞秋發現到自己根本嫉妒不了雪莉，雪莉的美貌是大家有目共睹的，雪莉善良的心思讓文森很喜歡也是很正常的，只能說雪莉就像是很完美的人一樣，瑞秋知道連自己的兒子謝爾都非常的喜歡雪莉，總是會喊雪莉叫做『小媽』，雖然雪莉總是會很苦惱的看著謝爾，卻一直沒有阻止謝爾這樣叫自己。

「文森、文森。」雪莉輕輕的叫醒自己的丈夫。

「嗯…」文森迷濛的看見妻子的身影。

「該起床了，已經早上了。」雪莉微笑的對文森說。

「早安，妳又比我早醒了。」文森喜歡看見妻子的笑容。

「那是因為我已經習慣很早就醒過來了，所以才會每次都比你早醒。」雪莉開始著手打理文森的衣物。

「謝爾和艾達都醒了嗎？」文森問自己的兒女們是否已經醒了。

「謝爾的話哥哥已經去叫人了，艾達才三歲，讓她睡到自然醒就好了。」雪莉打理好文森的衣物。

「說的也是。」文森親吻雪莉。

雪莉因為還是不習慣文森這樣親吻自己，所以總是會有臉紅的狀況產生，文森很喜歡看雪莉臉紅的樣子，雪莉是那樣的可愛，不過文森也清楚雪莉本來並不是叫這麼名字的，她有一個更好聽的名字是雪兒，文森並不習慣叫雪莉為雪兒，雪莉也並不介意這種事情，雪兒這個名字本來就是她在惡魔界和天使界的時候使用的名字，因此本來就不是很介意名字這種稱呼，兩人自從結婚到現在一直以來感情都非常的好，文森也很喜歡自己的妻子，可以看見自己的妻子的笑容是文森最喜歡做的事情。

「老爺、雪兒，少爺已經起床了。」賽巴斯欽在門外說。

「好的，哥哥。」雪莉知道賽巴斯欽已經把早餐給用好了。

文森喜歡牽著雪莉的手一起來到餐廳吃飯，謝爾早上最喜歡看見父親和繼母笑嘻嘻的來到餐廳，一家人愉快的早餐時間就要開始，當然謝爾清楚自己的妹妹艾達還在睡覺，才三歲的艾達，父母親是不會去勉強她的，謝爾總是會很享受這段時光，只要沒有任務的話謝爾還是要代替父親處理很多的事情，加上因為父親的關係並不能夠出面處理事情，因此有的時候很多的重擔就擔在謝爾的身上，文森有的時候會覺得這樣對不住謝爾，畢竟自己的事情怎麼可以給兒子去處理。

「你在想什麼？」雪莉看著正在發呆的丈夫。

「我在想我是否要出面而已，總覺得這樣很心疼謝爾。」文森哀傷的看著窗外。

「那就看你囉！我想維多利亞女王並不是那樣難溝通的人吧！」雪莉很清楚女王的個性。

「不，我想任務的事情就交給謝爾去處理，雖然有點過意不去，但是這是必須要背負的家族使命。」文森無奈的說出這句話來。

「是嗎？那公司的事情你要幫忙處理囉！」雪莉並不訝異文森的發言。

「嗯！我會跟謝爾說的。」文森微笑的回答。

『家族使命嗎？我想也到謝爾這裡了吧！畢竟不管怎麼說已經不符合時代的潮流了，但…黑社會是不管哪個時代都會有的產物。』雪莉看著窗外想。

文森告訴自己的兒子他想要做的事情，謝爾也很高興父親幫忙分擔這些事情，但是處理維多利亞女王給予的任務還是交給謝爾去處理，畢竟不管怎樣說這些事情謝爾總是會接觸到的，文森已經不想要去管黑社會的事情了，有的時候還是會出面幫忙一下謝爾，文森和謝爾都知道他們辦理的事情已經不再是跟的上社會的潮流，但是黑社會的一切一就都會存在，不管在哪個時代都會存在的，畢竟有光明的一面就會有黑暗的一面，有光存在的地方就會有陰影，就像是天使和惡魔一樣，只是灰色地帶的人們並不屬於這兩者。

「雪莉，妳為什麼不阻止我呢？說不定我的身分很容易就曝光了。」文森若有所思的看著妻子。

「你覺得我會輕易的讓你的身分曝光嗎？有我和哥哥在你的身分不會那麼容易曝光的。」雪莉對這件事情很有把握。

「說真的，能夠和妳在一起是我的幸福。」文森突然說出這句話。

「謝謝你這樣說，我一直以來都不覺得我是幸福的存在，儘管父親和哥哥都跟我說，我是帶給人幸福的。」雪莉苦笑的說。

「賽巴斯欽一直以來都很疼愛妳，對他來說妳是他最重要的妹妹。」文森不能否認這點。

「是啊！大家都說我很重要呢！」雪莉馬上打起精神。

其實文森知道雪莉話中的意思，或許是因為總是存在在灰色地帶的雪莉並不知道要如何帶給人幸福，加上惡魔是拋棄感情的東西，更不可能體會到人類口中所謂的幸福，只是在旁人的眼中賽巴斯欽真的很疼愛雪莉，總是會把雪莉照顧的無微不致的，看到的人都會感覺到他們的感情是那樣的好，賽巴斯欽從沒有否認過這個妹妹，也許就是因為這樣的關係讓雪莉在大家的保護之下長大，在大家的保護之下生活下來，然後把自己的笑容帶給大家，讓大家可以一起歡笑。

「妳的身影我從沒有忘記過，不知道為什麼打從妳救過我後，妳的身影就一直烙印在我的腦海中。」文森告訴雪莉這件事情。

「我是有什麼讓你印象深刻的嗎？」雪莉不解自己到底是哪裡可以讓文森印象深刻。

「妳的美麗和善良的心。」文森告訴雪莉。

「呵呵！是嗎？」雪莉不想要去想太多。

文森喜歡看著妻子的笑臉，雪莉的笑臉真的是非常的好看，雪莉是漂亮當中帶點可愛的樣子，似乎是因為賽巴斯欽的關係才會這樣，俏皮可愛的雪莉也是文森喜歡的樣子，文森知道只要不要把雪莉逼到絕境就可以了，那樣的話雪莉會顯露出惡魔的那一面，那樣的雪莉是非常的恐怖的，所以不管怎樣文森是不會讓雪莉顯露出那一面出來，那一面賽巴斯欽也不會讓自己的妹妹顯露出來，大開殺戒的雪莉是非常的恐怖的，塞巴斯欽曾經見過那樣的雪莉，只要有人傷害雪莉身邊的人雪莉就會那樣，當然雪莉也會蒐集那些人的靈魂當作藥品來醫治他們的傷口，有雙重個性的雪莉另外一面是很恐怖的，不會有人想要見到的。

「路西法哥哥，你今天在弄什麼？」雪莉探出頭看賽巴斯欽在做什麼。

「雪兒。」賽巴斯欽微笑的看著自己的妹妹。

「我可以點菜嗎？路西法哥哥。」雪莉高興的挽著塞巴斯欽的手。

「妳想要吃什麼？」賽巴斯欽知道墮落天使是不需要吃靈魂的，只是需要有食物補充體力。

「我想要吃…」雪莉開始小小的點菜。

「我知道了，最近還好嗎？」賽巴斯欽例行性的問。

「很好呀！有哥哥在身邊就非常的好。」雪莉打從心底的喜歡賽巴斯欽。

「妳喜歡就好。」賽巴斯欽知道雪莉很容易就滿足。

謝爾難得到廚房看賽巴斯欽，當他看見雪莉和賽巴斯欽有說有笑的樣子，謝爾並沒有嫉妒的感覺，從以前很小的時候就知道雪莉和賽巴斯欽很好，以前母親還在世上的時候就看過賽巴斯欽來過自己的家裡面，似乎是因為雪莉的關係才會來到他們家，父親那時候並不清楚賽巴斯欽的來歷，多少對賽巴斯欽很有敵意，但是自己卻很喜歡賽巴斯欽，謝爾並不知道那是什麼樣的原因。

「謝爾。」雪莉看見謝爾來到廚房。

「小媽。」謝爾微笑的看著雪莉。

「怎麼不去和文森在一起？」雪莉有些疑惑的看著謝爾。

「想要找賽巴斯欽。」謝爾有些害羞的說。

「這樣呀！那我去看艾達好了，謝爾就和路西法哥哥在一起吧！」雪莉微笑的摸摸謝爾的頭。

「我打擾到小媽了嗎？」謝爾抬頭看著雪莉。

「沒有喔！我隨時都可以找路西法哥哥的，所以謝爾不需要擔心。」雪莉親吻謝爾的臉頰。

「我最喜歡小媽了。」謝爾真的很喜歡雪莉。

雪莉微笑的離開廚房去看自己的寶貝女兒，女兒可愛的樣子讓丈夫一直以來都愛不釋手，雪莉知道是因為女兒真的比較像自己的關係才會這樣，雪莉不知道自己是否當初第一次見面就喜歡上文森，文森第一次見面就喜歡上自己，這是人類說的一見鍾情，只是既是天使又是惡魔的雪莉並不清楚這樣的感情到底是不是人類所說的愛情，能夠和自己最愛的人在一起或許就是最幸福的事情吧！

雪莉知道現在文森應該是在書房看書，如果艾達已經醒來的話文森會念書給艾達聽，雪莉偶爾會去巡視那些僕人到底在做什麼，告訴他們到底要怎樣去做會比較好，避免自己的哥哥生氣起來，那三個僕人的破壞力真的很恐怖，連雪莉本身都覺得實在是太恐怖了，加上自己的哥哥又是很要求時間的完整性的人，所以雪莉偶爾會從中幫忙不讓他們弄的太過分，以免自己的哥哥生氣起來，這三名僕人也挺喜歡和雪莉在一起的，雪莉是很溫柔的人，對所有的人都很溫柔，因此才會好好的讓他們做出他們適合的事情，這樣的引導他們比較不會被破壞的太誇張。

「媽媽、媽媽。」艾達看見母親來了就想要到母親的懷中。

「唔…艾達，爸爸念書給妳聽對不對？」雪莉把女兒抱在懷裡。

「對！哥哥剛剛也有唸給我聽。」三歲的艾達是很聰明的孩子。

「艾達真的很聰明，是很可愛的孩子。」文森稱讚自己的女兒。

「畢竟她是你和我的女兒呀！」雪莉微笑的摸摸女兒的頭。

艾達喜歡待在母親的懷中，更喜歡和哥哥在一起玩耍，雪莉有的時候看見這樣的情形就會想起自己以前總是很愛黏在賽巴斯欽的身邊，賽巴斯欽從不會拒絕自己，總是會微笑的摸摸自己的頭讓自己跟在他的身邊，雪莉知道自己因為是混血的關係總是很容易被欺負，因此不管怎樣說賽巴斯欽總是會做好保護她的工作，撒旦很討厭自己的女兒被其他的惡魔給欺負，因此才會要自己的兒子好好的保護女兒，謝爾現在扮演的樣子就是以前的賽巴斯欽，因此雪莉看見這樣的情形總是會微笑，雪莉對謝爾總是疼愛有加，看起來他們就像是一家人在一起的樣子，謝爾又不排斥雪莉這位繼母，甚至相當的黏雪莉，只要雪莉開心謝爾就會非常的高興。

「小媽，今天下午我們出去好不好？」謝爾來到書房跑到雪莉身邊。

「呵呵！好啊！一家人一起出去走走好了。」雪莉微笑的看著文森。

「也好，反正今天也沒有什麼事情。」文森看見賽巴斯欽優雅的端上今天的午餐。

他們快快樂樂的過了一天，文森發現到自己的內心雪莉的身影越來越重，那個比重已經變得非常的重了，雪莉的笑臉已經美麗的樣子總是在他閉上眼睛的時候會浮現，他們之間最初的感動還是那樣會讓他們悸動，當初第一眼見到雪莉的時候文森的內心就是有那樣的悸動，每當雪莉出現在自己的面前文森就離不開眼睛，之後看見雪莉和塞巴斯欽親密的在一起就有些生氣，後來知道那是雪莉的兄長就沒有什麼樣的事情，一見鍾情帶給他們最美麗的戀情，讓他們的愛情得以修成正果直到永遠。End


	3. 惡魔的點心(賽謝)

賽巴斯欽有一個專屬他的點心，那個點心就是謝爾，至於要怎麼吃那就是要看賽巴斯欽的心情是怎樣，謝爾對這件事很清楚，有時候會反抗賽巴斯欽，他們兩人對於這樣的事情樂此不彼，這樣倔強的謝爾，賽巴斯欽非常喜歡。

大家看見這樣的情形雖然無奈也莫可奈何，只要他們開心就好，賽巴斯欽的個性就是這樣，謝爾當然知道賽巴斯欽是怎樣個性的惡魔，已經簽訂契約的他們只能好好 的跟對方溝通，不過這沒有任何的效果就是，誰叫賽巴斯欽是非常專制的惡魔。

「謝爾少爺，今天的點心時間到了。」賽巴斯欽拿著今天的點心來到書房找謝爾。

「嗯！謝謝！」謝爾看了一眼賽巴斯欽後就繼續做自己的事情。

「夏爾少爺和雷蒙出去，老爺和夫人帶著小姐去參加宴會，所以今天只有我們兩個人在家。」謝爾聽見賽巴斯欽的話停下動作看著他，這點讓賽巴斯欽很高興。

「所以？」謝爾看著賽巴斯欽後說。

「沒什麼，只是告訴少爺您而已。」賽巴斯欽微笑的說。

「嗯！我知道了。」謝爾懶的去管那麼多。

賽巴斯欽看見這樣的情形只是微笑，當然他沒有做出任何的動作，只是把點心放下後就離開，他很清楚謝爾正在生氣，氣他最近對他有點過火了，生悶氣的謝爾一點也不想理賽巴斯欽，因此他們兩人正在冷戰，至於什麼時候和好如初就真的不知道了。

謝爾盯著今天的點心，看了一段時間後嘆氣，乖乖的吃起今天的點心，他不想承認他開始想念賽巴斯欽，明明正在冷戰當中卻開始想念他，謝爾默默的在內心當中嘆氣，氣自己不能堅持一下，才幾天就想要投降，誰叫他真的很思念賽巴斯欽。

謝爾安靜的吃著點心，沒有任何人陪伴他，謝爾覺得很無聊，沒有家人的陪伴讓他覺得很寂寞，賽巴斯欽也不在身邊陪伴自己更是寂寞，他又不想對賽巴斯欽認錯，要倔強的他對人認錯有點難度，尤其是對賽巴斯欽這個人，他的執事也是他的情人，要道歉更是難上加難。

「少爺，我來收拾東西，您吃完了嗎？」賽巴斯欽出現在謝爾的面前。

「吃完了，你可以收拾了。」謝爾放下叉子後說。

「好的。」賽巴斯欽開始收拾東西。

「嗯！」謝爾沒有多說什麼。

賽巴斯欽當然很清楚謝爾的個性，現在謝爾不過只是想要和自己賭氣，而他自然也有辦法安慰謝爾，至於對方要怎麼跟自己相處那就要看謝爾的態度，同時也要看謝爾會怎樣原諒自己，現在自己只要安靜的等待就可以，誰叫自家戀人是那樣倔強。

謝爾面無表情的看著賽巴斯欽收拾，而對方也沒有想要跟自己說話的跡象，反而是盡責的做自己執事的責任，看見這樣的情形謝爾沒有任何的意見，賽巴斯欽不跟自己說話他也沒有任何的意見，反正他就想這樣，不跟對方說話達到冷戰的效果。

「少爺，您晚餐想吃什麼？」賽巴斯欽微笑的問著。

「都可以。」謝爾對晚餐沒有任何的意見。

「那就隨便弄了，不知道老爺他們和夏爾少爺什麼時候才會回來。」賽巴斯欽故意說出這句話。

「賽巴斯欽，現在給我去弄晚餐，他們等下就回來了。」謝爾非常火大的把賽巴斯欽趕出去。

賽巴斯欽聽見謝爾說的話微笑的離開，看見謝爾發脾氣的樣子很開心，他可以說是故意這樣做，就是要挑起謝爾的情緒，看看謝爾會不會跟自己生氣還是說會對自己認錯，謝爾就像是一隻小野貓，賽巴斯欽最喜歡做的事情就是逗弄謝爾，這是他最愛做的事情。

謝爾很討厭賽巴斯欽逗弄自己，每次只要賽巴斯欽逗弄謝爾，他就會非常的生氣，然而對方卻總是笑的非常開心，往往讓謝爾不知道要說什麼才好，他又不能讓賽巴斯欽說什麼，儘管氣的半死他也無話可說，因為他根本沒辦法反駁賽巴斯欽。

「那個混蛋！」謝爾咬牙切齒的說。

謝爾生氣的大罵，當然最後謝爾沒有多說什麼，反正最後輸的人一定是自己，根本不能說什麼，不管自己說什麼賽巴斯欽總是會有辦法反駁，晚餐時間謝爾一定會擺臉色給賽巴斯欽看，到時候晚餐的氣氛會怎樣，謝爾才不想管那麼多。

「發生什麼事情了？」夏爾看見謝爾和賽巴斯欽的臉色有些嚇到。

「我們在冷戰，過來吃晚餐。」謝爾冷冷的說。

「喔…」夏爾乖乖的坐下來吃晚餐。

夏爾一點也不敢問謝爾和賽巴斯欽到底怎麼了，這樣的氣氛感覺很恐怖，雷蒙微笑的陪著夏爾吃飯，賽巴斯欽沒有任何的表示，安靜的看著他們兩兄弟吃飯，文森因為某些原因尚未回到宅邸來，同時他的夫人和女兒也沒有一起回來，造成今天只有夏爾和謝爾兩兄弟在家吃飯的情形。

晚餐過後謝爾依舊沒有跟賽巴斯欽說話，似乎不打算和賽巴斯欽和好如初的樣子，當然對方看見這樣的情形也沒有打算要開口，他就是等算等謝爾自己開口和他求饒才願意不繼續冷戰，其他人看見自然不能說什麼，等他們兩人鬧夠了之後就會自動停止，根本不需要擔心太多。

「雷蒙說謝爾和賽巴斯欽又再鬧脾氣了。」文森接到消息後對妻子說。

「是嗎？大概又在冷戰了吧！」雪莉微笑的說著。

睡覺之前謝爾沒跟賽巴斯欽說話，對方也覺得無關緊要，謝爾遲早會消氣和自己道歉的，賽巴斯欽可是非常了解謝爾的個性，謝爾任性的樣子很像小貓，逗弄貓咪有一套的賽巴斯欽可是不擔心，他自然有辦法好好的把謝爾安撫好，所以賽巴斯欽一點也不擔心。

謝爾雖然不會自動求饒、道歉，但是對方總是有辦法讓他低頭，謝爾根本沒有辦法抗拒賽巴斯欽，從以前到現在謝爾都無法抗拒賽巴斯欽，誰叫賽巴斯欽對他來說真的很重要，實在是太過重要的關係，謝爾鬧鬧脾氣就過後就會和賽巴斯欽和好如初。

這就是為什麼大家都不擔心賽巴斯欽和謝爾吵架的情形，反正到最後他們兩人一定會和好如初，賽巴斯欽一定會讓他們兩人的關係恢復到以前那樣，有時候甚至還會比吵架之前還要好，第二天早上謝爾一定會找賽巴斯欽，如果是其他人出現謝爾還不依。

「賽巴斯欽，我餓了。」謝爾醒過來的第一件事一定是找賽巴斯欽。

「早安，謝爾少爺，早餐已經準備好了。」賽巴斯欽微笑的說。

「嗯。」謝爾點頭沒說什麼。

賽巴斯欽先幫謝爾換衣服，謝爾乖乖的讓賽巴斯欽幫自己換衣服，好像昨天吵架的情形已經不存在，賽巴斯欽當然知道謝爾的個性，自然沒有多說什麼，反正謝爾不跟自己吵架什麼都好，誰叫自家戀人是那樣好安撫，實在是太過好安撫了。

因為太過好安撫，賽巴斯欽才不會擔心吵架過後謝爾不會不理他，他可是對謝爾很有一套，不需要貪心自家戀人不理他，謝爾有太多事情需要依賴賽巴斯欽，要是真的不理賽巴斯欽的話，謝爾有很多事情都無法處理，才會在吵架之後隔天謝爾還會和賽巴斯欽說話。

謝爾安靜的吃著今天的早餐，賽巴斯欽沒有多說什麼，他們兩人相安無事，和好如初沒有什麼問題，謝爾很依賴賽巴斯欽，少了對方自己無法做什麼，因此吵架完後第二天他們兩人就一定會和好如初，然後跟以往一樣沒有任何的改變。

「我吃飽了。」謝爾放下刀叉後說出這句話。

「我知道了。」賽巴斯欽收拾謝爾吃過的餐盤。

「今天有什麼行程？」謝爾突然問出這句話。

「老爺和夫人今天會回來，沒有什麼事情要處理。」賽巴斯欽告訴謝爾。

「嗯！我知道了。」謝爾點頭沒有多說什麼。

「那我先下去了。」賽巴斯欽把收拾好的東西拿出去。

謝爾起身走去書房看書，他知到賽巴斯欽等下一定會過來找他，他根本不擔心賽巴斯欽會找不到他，況且他們兩人身上有契約，只要有危險的話，賽巴斯欽一定會出現在自己的面前，然後把自己救出去。

賽巴斯欽收拾好之後看謝爾在哪裡，他知道謝爾正在書房裡看書，如果自己沒事的話可以過去找他，不過現在還有一些事情要處理，不能去書房陪伴自己最愛的人，畢竟自己是謝爾的執事。

謝爾沒看見賽巴斯欽來找自己，就知道他去幫自己處理一些事情，所以自己只要專心看書就可以，其他的事情賽巴斯欽會幫自己處理好，他不需要擔心那些事情會煩自己。

「謝爾少爺，事情已經處理好。」賽巴斯欽出現在謝爾的面前。

「嗯！處理好就好。」謝爾放下書本後說出這句話。

「那麼…是否可以給我一個獎勵。」賽巴斯欽跪在謝爾的面前。

「你想要什麼獎勵？」謝爾微笑的看著賽巴斯欽。

「你知道的。」賽巴斯欽親吻自己最愛的人。

謝爾雙手環繞在賽巴斯欽的脖子上，任由賽巴斯欽親吻自己，至於接下來會怎樣謝爾不想要去管，而且他相信賽巴斯欽進來的時候已經把房門鎖住了，如果有人想要進入書房的話，肯定會被擋在外面。

賽巴斯欽品嘗自己最愛的人，昨天吵架讓他無法好好的碰觸自己最愛的人，現在有機會當然會好好的碰觸他，而且自己也不會讓任何人進入書房來，現在自己只想要好好的享受、品嚐謝爾。

謝爾可是自己最喜歡的點心，賽巴斯欽一定會用要獎勵的方式來好好的品嘗謝爾，久而久之謝爾知道賽巴斯欽的習性，多少也會縱容賽巴斯欽這樣對自己，而自己也很享受這樣的關係。

「謝謝招待。」賽巴斯欽微笑的看著謝爾。

「哼！」謝爾別過頭不去看賽巴斯欽。

謝爾絕對不承認賽巴斯欽是很帥氣的傢伙，他也不想承認自己和他吵架過後還可以享受這樣的關係，當然對方也不會戳破自己的想法，只要賽巴斯欽不調侃、逗弄謝 爾的話，謝爾都不會說什麼，現在只要好好享受和他在一起的感覺就好，謝爾才不想管那麼多，反正賽巴斯欽會幫自己處理好。END


	4. 凡多姆海伍家的新年(賽謝)

新年到了，這就表示一年過去了，謝爾不太喜歡新年的氣氛，可是自己的雙胞胎弟弟卻很喜歡，或許是因為自己接手家族事業的關係，而自家父親對於新年也沒有太大的感覺。

賽巴斯欽當然知道謝爾不喜歡新年的氣氛，身為他的執事自然對於主人的事情要知道的一清二楚，不過謝爾還是會由著家裡的人去鬧騰，加上男主人、女主人都沒有 太大意見的話，謝爾更不會說什麼。

夏爾對於新年的到來很興奮，文森看見兒子興奮的樣子沒有多說什麼，女兒太小沒有太大的感覺，而謝爾不太喜歡過新年，自從他們從鬼門關回來之後就不太喜歡，這點文森還是很清楚。

「謝爾少爺，您今天還是要和往前一樣舉辦新年派對嗎？」賽巴斯欽恭敬的問著自己所服侍的主人。

「問問父親看看，我拿不定主意。」謝爾對這件事情根本拿不定主意。

「是因為夏爾少爺的關係嗎？」賽巴斯欽大概知道是什麼原因。

「叫你去問就去問，問那麼多做什麼！」謝爾惱羞成怒的直接吼賽巴斯欽。

「遵命，我的主人。」聽見謝爾不高興的怒吼，賽巴斯欽只好退下。

賽巴斯欽知道自家主人很容易惱羞成怒，偏偏自己的惡趣味就是逗弄到他生氣，就算謝爾對自己生氣他也不以為忤，因為賽巴斯欽很清楚謝爾是屬於自己的，不管自己怎樣逗弄都無法逃離自己的身邊。

文森和雪兒很傷腦筋今年到底要不要舉辦舞會，夏爾是那樣的期待，可是謝爾又不太喜歡，所以他們才會這樣傷腦筋，對於參加的人們的嘴臉文森也似乎不太想要去面對。

畢竟家族是幫女王做那些見不得人的事情，加上又得到女王的賞識，很多人都會想要跟他們攀關係，文森已經習慣這樣的場合，但他不太想要讓兩個兒子接觸，儘管他的兩個兒子多少還是會接觸就是。

「老爺，謝爾少爺要我來問兩位，今年要舉辦派對嗎？」賽巴斯欽恭敬的問著。

「親愛的，妳有想要舉辦派對嗎？」聽見賽巴斯欽的問話，文森很乾脆的問自己續絃的妻子。

「嗯…我看今年還是邀請親友參加就好，不然謝爾會鬧脾氣的。」雪兒苦笑的說出這句話。

「那我這就去回復謝爾少爺。」聽見文森他們的對話賽巴斯欽決定回去告訴謝爾。

賽巴斯欽把文森告訴自己的事情轉告給謝爾知道，聽見自家父親不太有意願要舉辦派對，謝爾多少鬆了一口氣，畢竟要他去應付那些討人厭的傢伙，想到謝爾就一點也不想做這件事。

賽巴斯欽當然知道謝爾的意思，根本就是故意去問文森他們，為了兩個孩子的想法，文森當然會找出折衷的辦法，這一點也不是什麼讓人訝異的事情，自己的妹妹對於參加這種派對的事情也不是很喜歡，文森自然會順著妻子的意思去處理。

謝爾知道今年的派對不會有太多人來，大概就是一些親朋好友而已，雖然要面對莉西對他來說有點不適應以外，他覺得其他都還可以接受，當初回來人間之後，文森就讓謝爾和莉西的婚約解除，所以每次面對莉西，謝爾總是會有點不自在。

「謝爾少爺，請不要悶悶不樂的樣子，不然等會讓客人看見可就不好了。」賽巴斯欽在幫謝爾穿衣服的時候說。

「能不見莉西嗎？」謝爾想到就要嘆氣。

「這是不可能的事情，謝爾少爺。」賽巴斯欽狠狠的潑了一桶冷水。

「哼！給一個希望也不肯。」謝爾不服氣的說。

謝爾當然知道那是不可能的事情，但是人總是會存一點點小小的希望，偏偏自家執事是個惡魔，不可能會告訴自己這件事可以實現，賽巴斯欽只會告訴謝爾事實不會迎合他的希望。

畢竟惡魔不是給人們希望的生物，只是會給人們絕望，直到人們發瘋崩潰為止，那時候他們就可以吸取人們的靈魂，那些靈魂可是他們惡魔最愛的食物之一，即使是自己的伴侶賽巴斯欽也不會給予他希望。

派對在凡多姆海伍家的大廳當中舉行，莉西和自己的父母親一起過來，文森和妹妹以及妹夫聊的很愉快，妻子雪兒也在旁邊跟著他們一起聊天，三個小孩子就這樣玩在一起。

夏爾不排斥莉西這位表妹，謝爾則是因為當初有和她締結婚約的關係，所以多少有點尷尬，不過並不影響他們兩人的感情，賽巴斯欽和雷蒙在旁邊沒有多說什麼，這是主人們的派對，不是他們可以參予的。

當然賽巴斯欽和雷蒙對於派對也不是那樣的喜歡，他們兩人可是惡魔，自然對人類的活動都沒有太大的興趣，雪兒本身也沒有太大的興趣，不過因為是女主人的關係必須待在文森的身邊，而其他僕人也乖乖站在一旁看著他們。

「謝爾少爺，您該吃東西了。」賽巴斯欽適時的提醒謝爾。

派對上的食物的確是很好吃，身為執事的賽巴斯欽總是會提醒謝爾該進食，其他人也坐到位子上去吃今天的晚餐，即使是舉辦派對，他們也不習慣邊走邊吃，自然會坐下來好好的吃東西。

賽巴斯欽把謝爾服務的很好，大家看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，但是可以看的出來謝爾對賽巴斯欽是全心全意的依賴，夏爾和雷蒙也不妨多讓，文森看見這樣的情形當然很高興。

吃飯的時候文森和妹夫聊著他們有關生意上的事情，文森的妹妹開心的和雪兒請教一些事情，從雪兒成為文森的執事起，文森的妹妹就很喜歡她，因此她們姑嫂兩人的感情很好。

「您今天愉快嗎？謝爾少爺。」賽巴斯欽幫謝爾換衣服的時候問。

「還好。」謝爾有些疲累想要睡覺。

賽巴斯欽幫謝爾換好衣服之後，抱著他讓他躺在床上好好的睡覺，當然自己也在謝爾的床邊待一下，確認謝爾完全睡著之後才會落下自己的吻離開，畢竟謝爾有多依賴自己賽巴斯欽很清楚。

打從那件事情過後謝爾就有依賴自己的現象，既然被自己選為伴侶，賽巴斯欽當然會好好的照顧他，只要謝爾好好的活著，惡魔對待伴侶也是有一套方法，他會把謝爾養成自己喜歡的樣子，靠著他愛著自己以及依賴自己的習性改變，他永遠會待在謝爾的身邊。END


	5. 啃咬喉嚨(賽謝)

正在長身子的謝爾已經開始長開，看見謝爾開始有男性的象徵對於這點賽巴斯欽很開心，這也就表示說謝爾已經開始長大，他所愛的人開始在長大，自己不需要太過擔心。

只是每次在做親密的動作時，賽巴斯欽很喜歡啃咬謝爾的喉嚨，甚至有時候會摸摸他的喉嚨，這樣親密的動作謝爾只會和賽巴斯欽做，其他人想要和謝爾做這件事的話，賽巴斯欽肯定會讓那個人好看。

謝爾對於賽巴斯欽在自己身上的親密舉動根本沒有太大的感覺，其實自己真的很喜歡做這些親密動作，這就表示自己長大後可以正大光明做某件事情，現在自己還是小孩子的樣子，賽巴斯欽都有些節制。

「謝爾少爺，您在想什麼？」賽巴斯欽摸著謝爾的喉嚨。

「沒什麼，只是覺得最近親密的舉動又增加許多。」謝爾看著賽巴斯欽幫自己換衣服。

「呵呵，你長大了，謝爾少爺。」賽巴斯欽只有這樣說。

幫謝爾著裝好之後賽巴斯新帶著他去餐廳吃飯，家人們已經在餐廳當中等待他過去，這點謝爾很清楚，可是他對於賽巴斯欽所說的話感到很疑惑，這跟自己長大有什麼意思。

雖然謝爾有點疑惑可是他不想要去過問那麼多，這是他自己和賽巴斯欽的關係，想要和其他人商量自己根本不知道要問誰，父母親對於孩子們的感情一向不去干涉，這點謝爾很清楚。

每次看見鏡子裡的自己讓謝爾知曉自己已經長大，當然還有自己的雙胞胎弟弟，他們倆人一同成長，在某些部分也越來越相像，可是家裡的人卻有辦法分辨他們兩人。

「早安，父親、小媽。」謝爾乖乖的和自己的父母親打招呼。

「早安，謝爾。」文森微笑的看著自己的大兒子。

「早安，謝爾，今天的早餐是你喜歡吃的菜色。」雪兒笑笑的告訴謝爾。

「謝爾，你今天沒有什麼精神，生病了嗎？」夏爾看見謝爾精神不太好的樣子問。

「我沒事，可能是昨天沒睡好。」謝爾這樣回答自己的弟弟。

「大哥還好嗎？」艾達真的很擔心自家兄長。

「我沒事的，艾達。」謝爾親親小妹的額頭。

謝爾乖乖的用餐，安撫好自家小妹之後乖乖的和大家一起用餐，賽巴斯欽看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他知道謝爾的煩惱，可是自己一點也不想要幫他解答，那個問題要謝爾自己好好想想。

看見謝爾已經開始長大的樣子賽巴斯欽當然很開心，這就表示自己想要做的事情可以開始做，以前看在謝爾還小的關係，他根本無法動手，他相信雷蒙也有這樣的想法。

所以從現在開始賽巴斯欽對謝爾的親密動作開始多了起來，看見對方一點也不排斥他當然會很開心，這就表示自己可以進一步做某件事情，當然這也要看謝爾的年紀。

「謝爾少爺，這樣沒精神的話，等下肯定無法好好做事。」賽巴斯欽看見這樣的情形很苦惱。

「我只是沒有睡好而已，休息一天也沒關係。」謝爾主動親吻賽巴斯欽。

「的確是這樣呢！謝爾少爺。」賽巴斯欽又故意啃咬謝爾的喉嚨。

「嗯……嗯……」謝爾不小心發出呻吟聲。

這個呻吟聲讓賽巴斯欽感到很興奮，他很想要現在好好的飽餐一頓，可惜這是不可能的事情，今天有點事情要謝爾親自處理，而且現在要謝爾體會到那種感覺似乎還有點早。

賽巴斯欽有想過今天晚上來做那件事情，對他來說謝爾現在的年紀已經可以做那件事情，自己早已經很想要做這種事情，慾望已經忍著很久，這種時候當然是要好好享受。

夜晚賽巴斯欽果然開始執行自己的計劃，謝爾沒想到對方竟然會這樣做，可是自己卻還是會主動配合對方，或許自己的內心當中早已經想要和他做這件事，和賽巴斯欽發生關係。

「謝爾少爺，您確定嗎？」賽巴斯欽輕輕撫摸謝爾的喉嚨。

「既然你想要做就做，我沒有意見。」謝爾很認真的告訴賽巴斯欽。

「呵呵，看樣子謝爾少爺你真的長大了。」賽巴斯欽微笑的看著謝爾，然後輕輕的撫摸他。

賽巴斯欽摸著謝爾所有的敏感點，然後開始輕輕的啃咬謝爾的喉嚨，這樣的輕咬讓謝爾不自覺發出呻吟的聲音，看見這樣的情形賽巴斯欽很滿意，好不容易可以得到自己想要的東西，他當然會很高興。

謝爾從未想過自己會和賽巴斯欽發生關係，當初締結契約的時候自己的年紀還小，根本不懂這些情感，等到自己懂這些感情後已經有一段時間，賽巴斯欽肯定等了很久。

等了那麼久的時間賽巴斯欽當然會好好的享用，這樣親密的感覺真的很好，謝爾真的很喜歡這樣的感覺，第一次嘗到這樣美好的滋味，將來謝爾肯定戒不掉，一定會和賽巴斯欽繼續下去。

「我的少爺，你真的長大了。」賽巴斯欽真的很喜歡啃咬謝爾的喉嚨。

「嗯……啊……」謝爾根本無法說什麼，只能呻吟給他聽。

賽巴斯欽很滿意謝爾的表現，看見謝爾已經睡去的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是輕輕的落下一吻，這樣的動作是要告訴謝爾說自己有多麼的愛他，等待這麼久的時間讓自己可以做這件事，賽巴斯欽真的很開心。

而且賽巴斯欽故意在謝爾的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，這樣宣示主權的動作一定會讓大家知曉，而且貴族界的人都知道謝爾有個神祕的婚約者，這個婚約者沒有人知道是誰，謝爾也不打算告訴大家這個人是誰。

凡多姆海伍家的一切是那樣的神祕，自從發生過那件慘案過後變的很神秘，文森和謝爾以及夏爾是故意這樣做，維持這樣神秘的作風對他們沒有任何的影響，畢竟有太多事情不能給大家知曉，賽巴斯欽可不想要失去謝爾，他的寶貝。END


End file.
